Doll
by Karkat McCormick
Summary: Él no podía no amarla. Era suyo, de nadie más que suyo. Solo que todavía no lo entendía, y de algún modo debía metérselo en la cabeza. —NaLu.


Nunca esperen un Nalu fluff de mi parte, ¡NUNCA! A menos que sea un Fanfic… well, vengo a traumarlos, disfruten :)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**DOLL"****.**

Lucy siempre había sido la niña buena que todo el mundo deseaba conocer.

Siempre optimista, siempre sonriendo, siempre confiando. Lucy, era simplemente perfecta. Y todos la amaban, todos menos _él_.

Por eso no tuvo otra opción, se repitió. Por su culpa tuvo que recurrir a _aquello_.

Y es que era tan, pero tan sencillo corresponderle. Fue su error… y de Lisanna, pero ya le sobraría el tiempo para encargarse de ella también, oh, claro que pagaría caro. Todos pagarían.

Porque Lucy era como esas muñecas de trapo en los aparadores de las tiendas. Bonita, codiciada, y frágil. Sumamente frágil.

Bastaba solo un pequeño jaloneo para que se le zafaran los hilos y se rompiera para siempre. Era cuestión de tiempo, con la siguiente campana del reloj y la voz de su peli rosa su corazón exploto en cientos de miles de pequeños fragmentos.

Él no podía no amarla. Era suyo, de nadie más que suyo.

Solo que todavía no lo entendía, y de algún modo debía metérselo en la cabeza.

Al acariciar sus mechones con sus largos y finos dedos salpicados en tinta rojo bermellón la rubia sonrió.

El silencio en su departamento era tal, que en cierto punto alcanzo el término de inquietante. Junto con esa sonrisa vacía que esbozaba ella.

Aun recordaba como esa misma tarde, Natsu se burlo de sus sentimientos sin querer, repitiendo a los cuatro vientos que no eran más que amigos, y que no le interesaban las payasadas que se veían involucradas con el amor.

Fue doloroso, claro. Pero no más que tener que soportar las antiguas historias de él y la hermana menor Strauss. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso –ya lleno– de su paciencia.

Y algo hizo 'crack'.

Deshaciendo su típica sonrisa, transformándola en algo más oscuro. Un sentimiento incomprendido.

Lo demás, fue realmente divertido. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, se llevo a Natsu a su casa aun con protestas. Su voz se le clavaba en el pecho, como una navaja recién fundida, así que lo tuvo que callar de alguna manera.

Ahora Natsu nunca más se negaría a algo. Menos sus labios con sabor salado, 'son realmente deliciosos', decidió.

Puede que todo en él fuera delicioso… y si lo acompañaba un raro espécimen azul al carbón mucho mejor.

Aunque Lucy no deseaba comerlo. No, no era tan salvaje.

A ella le gustaban las muñecas, como Michelle. ¿Y qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo que tomando té con sus otras muñecas?

¡A Natsu le encantaría su té!

Si pudiese hablar pediría más.

Si pudiese ver clavaria su mirada en ella.

Si pudiese respirar…

Quizás, se replantearía no amarla. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, Erza y Gray se aparecerían pronto por ahí. Y ambos debían estar presentables, a Lucy nunca le agrado el desorden.

Así que continúo cepillando su cabello color chicle, empapado en tinta roja que salía de sus labios entreabiertos, que en otros tiempos hubieran sido rosados.

Su mirada jade ya no existía más. En su lugar había dos lindos botones, unos que siempre le transmitirían seguridad al verlos. Puede que jugaran a las canicas más tarde, después de limpiar el cuarto e invitar a jugar a sus compañeros de equipo faltantes.

No se negarían, no después de ver ese panorama digno de un retrato. Con viseras por aquí y por allá, sustituidas por relleno de felpa, sangre manchando las paredes y un par de tijeras tiradas a su lado.

Ah, sumamente bello… al fin tenía una nueva muñeca. Y pronto serian dos, y tres, e irían aumentando en cantidad. ¿Cuántos magos formaban parte de Fairy Tail?, quizás debería comprar más relleno.

Pero valdría la pena, encerrarse en su mundo de fantasía lo valdría todo.

Encantada, Lucy aparto su mano pegajosa en cuanto sonó el timbre. Específicamente les había ordenado no entrar por la ventana, no esta vez.

Beso sus fríos labios con sumo cuidado, ansiando ser correspondida. Por un momento, los alaridos de Natsu le nublaron la mente.

Los esfumo con un manotazo al aire, sonrió de nuevo y fue al recibidor.

Afuera, ambos magos la esperaban con una mueca de horror indescriptible al ver a través de la puerta, Lucy se limito a reír, lista con unas tijeras escondidas por detrás.

— Erza… Gray… qué bueno que vinieron, ¿quieren un poco de té?

Y el silencio volvió a reinar.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Gore, hermoso gore~! Por fin una prueba digna de mi devoción al género de terror, come on x3 Por algo está en 'M' mundo, Y si, hay esto y más en la fábrica de pesadillas de mi cabeza. Pronto volveré con más, digo, si no me demandan xD (?)

¿Review?


End file.
